loc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantis Quest
Make your way along with beach, roasting crabs hiding in the grass until you come to the left side of the screen where there is a transition in the water. On the second beach area, there is an area for a portal. To get the portal to appear, you have to hit the correct water fountain. You will find the correct one in this general area on the map. The portal will be active when you see blue swirls in this area. A quick word of warning for the unprepared. If you hit the wrong water fountain, expect a water elemental to appear flinging ice storms at you. The next area brings more water elementals, this time in trios. The ice storm can get pretty heavy for most low toons. A quick tip is that these underwater creatures have a weakness to the spell drown. You will make your way out of the sea cave and to another portal. Prepare for your underwater journey by having the spells Freedom of Movement cast on you or on your equipment. Without it, the next map is going to be a bit frustrating and likely get you killed since the enemies don't have such restrictions. If you don't already have something that allows you to breath underwater, be prepared to hit the cabinet just inside the little room you portal into. There will be 3 Potions of Underwater Breathing and you'll want to drink one fast to stay alive. DO NOT CONTINUE unless you or someone in your party has the ability to Pick Pockets. You will not be able to finish this quest without it. As you make your way underwater to Poseidon's Throne Room, there will be another 3 cabinets all containing another 3 Potions of Underwater Breathing. It's a good idea to stock up while you are here since these potions come in handy on several quests and aren't as readily available as they are in Atlantis. Finally, in the throne room are the God Poseidon, three guards and Poseidon's new pet Sea Dragon (looks like a giant underwater turtle). Here is where that sleight of hand skill will come in handy. Pick Pocket Poseidon until you get a key from him. This key will open a door to an almost hidden room in the lower left portion of his throne room. Inside that room is a pillar which must be destroyed in order to make Poseidon weak enough to be killed. You can either right mouse click on the pillar and bash it to smithereens OR if you have the destruction spell, it should take the pillar out in a single hit. Once the pillar is destroyed, you can go after Poseidon with the knowledge he can now be killed. As you clean up the throne room of remains, you may notice the throne itself is of interest. It can be bashed or blown up with hell balls or destruction and in the remains is the Mera Item, the Blue Nurse of Drowning. There is also a House Guard Item here in the Sea Dragon's remains (Sea Dragon Skull). Not a bad haul. As if that weren't enough, you'll also find more water breathing potions in that little room, plus pearls to be sold (or used for 1x healing), plus in Poseidon's remains are some token upgrades, Armour of the Sea and an interesting Trident for anyone looking to try that Merman look out. Last but not least, from Poseidon's remains is the God Item, the Mirror of Poseidon. Category:God Items Category:Mera/HG Items Category:Tokens